


The best coffee in town

by Delilah2040



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: The dumb little coffee shop AU that no one asked for
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The best coffee in town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWeasley/gifts).



> Just a dumb little fluff piece for one of my best friends birthdays. I kinda like this universe and might run with it another time. IDK tho. Anyways, Happy birthday my love! and to everyone else, Happy Holidays!

Hogwarts was a very small town, with only one high school, one shopping centre and a few streets of housing it could hardly be considered a town at all. 

One thing that made it feel far larger than it really was, were the four vastly different coffee shops that were constantly fighting and competing.

Once upon a time, the town was far larger, more bustling than its current state, it made sense to have four coffee shops just to keep up with demand but with the rise of a cult calling themselves 'death eaters' many fled and as a result, many stores and businesses were forced to close driving even more townspeople out. 

The two high schools merged, the library stopped buying as many new books and yet, the four coffee shops remained open. 

The people of hogwarts really did like their coffee. 

Harry, one of the many part time workers of 'Gryffindor coffee' couldn't help but ponder the absurdity of it all with his chin propped up on his palm and elbow planted stably on the bench in front of him. 

His best friend was standing hip almost pressed to his own in the small space behind the counter with his tongue poking out from between his lips as he concentrated on the latte art in front of him. 

It was their specialty, the thing that was meant to 'put them above their competitors' it was also why Harry, and his lack of artistic ability, was stuck on the register for the day. 

Hermione sat in the corner of the store, too engrossed in what looked more like a large brick than a book -and likely weighed just as much- to notice his slacking off. 

The door opens with a ding, one nowhere near as high pitched and obnoxious as the one in the Slytherin tea shop. Harry is startled out of his thoughts as he looks up to see hair so light and shiny that it appeared to glow in the afternoon sun. 

Unfortunately that beautiful bright hair was attached to the head of a rude ferret of a man with soft pink lips that were stretched up into a smirk. 

"Well, well, well, Potter, you having fun will all of your zero customers?" The prosh blond boys voice rings out, smug, as if he knows something they don't. which considering how quiet the coffee shop had been, he just might. 

Hermione glares as Pansy flops down right next to her. Her eyes stay on the book in front of her however, her attention was split between the book and her surroundings now. 

"Woah, that actually looks pretty cool," Blaise comments honestly peering over at Ron's work. 

"Thanks," The red head says enthusiastically before remembering who he's talking to. His pleased grin twists into a scowl. 

Harry cant help but think that maybe, just maybe if they had all gone to Slytherin instead, they might have ended up friends. 

His nose wrinkles at the thought of being friends with the blond. Or any of them really. 

"Any way," Draco continues, "You really should be upping your festive decor, no one's going to come here if you haven't even got christmas decor," 

"Ours was imported from France," Pansy brags reaching forwards to take Hermione's mug and take a sip of the sweetened coffee. She furrows her nose in disgust while Hermione almost growls trying to snatch back the mug without spilling it.

"well, we should be heading off, our shift starts soon, I'm sure we'll be busy," Draco snarls cockily before spinning with a flourish that only he could achieve.

Pansy and Blaise follow him out, giggles and chuckles thrown between them, littered with mocking whispers. 

"I hate them, I hate them so much," Harry grumbles the second the door shuts before holding his hand open palm up to Hermione expectantly. 

She just sighs. 

"Come on 'Mione! I didn't start anything!" 

"Fine," she says standing up and dropping a wrapped chocolate into her friends palm, passing one to Ron too. The boys share a look of excitement before devouring their treats. The frizzy haired girl couldn't help but smile at her best friends, they were way too much like over excitable puppies, it was hilarious. 

"Mione, we NEED to get christmas decorations. We can not let those- those snakes win!" Ron shouts, mouth still full of chocolate.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Ronald," She sighs, a hint of fondness still tainting her scolding. 

Harry can't help but snicker. 

They were all so glad that they came to Gryffindor coffee.


End file.
